Never Again
by My Fluffy Scarf
Summary: Once upon a happier time, Ryuichi and Tohma were in love. Despite the fact that that's over, Ryuichi still has a few things left to say to his exlover. My first songfic. Yay!
1. Prologue

"Moshi-moshi. Seguchi here."

"Tohma."

"Ryuichi-san?"

"Don't give me that 'Ryuichi-san' bullshit. If I recall, that's not what you used to call me while we--"

"Is there a point to this call, Ryuichi? You know I can't talk to you for long."

"As a matter of fact, Toh-chan, there is a point." I crooned his old nickname in the most sugary sweet voice I could come up with.

"And that would be...?"

"I'd like you to meet me in the park later on tonight. Eight o'clock. If you're not there, I'll find you, and we'll... converse... wherever you may be at the time. You can't avoid me, Tohma."

A short silence.

"Is that a threat?"

"Possibly." I put that silky caress back in my voice. "I have a surprise for you when you get there, Toh-chan. I can't wait for you to see it. Hopefully you can find it in your heart to take a bit of a risk to meet someone who obviously isn't worth it." Now I was mocking him. I knew it would drive him insane. "Bye-bye then, Toh-chan."

I heard him begin to say my name, but I had already hung up the phone.

**Silvea Says:**

**So. I definitely plan on posting the next chapter really, really soon (as in, within the next 24 hours), because as you can see, this is really, really short. :D It's probably not even going to be more than the prologue and two chapters--if that. To be honest, I don't even know why I posted this short little tidbit. I just... did. :D**


	2. Chapter 1: Never Again

**Third Person Point Of View**

On the night of September seventeenth, the park was crowded with hundreds of curious fans who had heard of Ryuichi Sakuma putting on a concert in the park that night. They were utterly dumbfounded, because Nittle Grasper was no longer together and there had been no news of Ryuichi releasing a solo record--or, indeed, any news of him at all since the famous breakup (both of the band and of Ryuichi and Tohma's relationship).

Tohma Seguchi, too, was in the park that night, in a seat at the very back of the crowd. He didn't want to make a scene, but he was mildly curious as to his ex's motives. Honestly, he hadn't counted on Ryuichi knowing he'd come... it was clear he'd opened himself up far too much during their relationship. He would have to be more careful next time. Either way, he planned on sitting right in the back, hidden from view, to keep himself from being noticed. Ryuichi would be none the wiser.

Or so he thought.

Suddenly, the lights came on to the stage that Ryuichi had miraculously had built in under forty-eight hours, showing the rock god standing right in the middle, eyes closed, head down and feet planted. He looked up and gave a sexy half-smile.

"So," his voice echoed. "Who thinks they can point out Mr. Tohma Seguchi for me?"

Hundreds of heads turned in every direction, searching for the platinum blonde head they all knew so well. It took only a few seconds for the woman sitting a few rows in front of the keyboardist spotted him and started shrieking, "Here he is! Here he is!" It only took a few seconds for Ryuichi to pinpoint Tohma's location, as he was trying to escape the building discreetly. However, two grinning guards stepped in the way of the door and Tohma was forced to either lose his composure or sit back down, and he chose the latter.

"Atta-boy, Tohma. You can't avoid me, remember? It's too late."

The music began to play.

_I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green._

_I hope when you're in bed with her, you think of me._

_I would never wish bad things, but I don't wish you well._

_Could you tell by the flames that burned your words?_

_I never read your letter, 'cause I knew what you'd say._

_Give me that Sunday-school answer; try and make it all okay!_

The crowd was going utterly insane as Ryuichi began to dance around the stage like the maniac that he felt like being. The anger was burning him more and more deeply and he sang with more feeling than perhaps he ever had before. Suddenly, in a spur-of-the-moment move, the brunette jumped off the stage and began to trek down the long, makeshift aisle towards where Tohma was sitting.

_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there?_

_Bet it sucks to see my face everywhere._

_It was you who chose to end it like you did._

He reached where Tohma was sitting and took him by the arm, dragging him in the direction of the stage. Though he twisted and attempted to get away, the blonde couldn't fight too much--or risk losing his good image. So, he settled for rolling his eyes and showing obvious reluctance to get up onstage so that no one would think he planned this.

_I was the last to know!_

_You knew exactly what you would do_

_And don't say you simply lost your way._

_She may believe you but I never will._

_Never again._

Smirking, the vocalist pointed to a chair that faced the back of the stage, an obvious indication that Tohma was supposed to sit in it. Exasperated, the blonde complied. Now Ryuichi was singing directly to him.

_If she really knows the truth, she deserves you._

_A trophy wife? Oh, how cute._

_Ignorance is bliss._

_But when your day comes, and he's through with you--_

_--And he'll be through with you--_

_--You'll die together but alone._

Ryuichi was all but right in Tohma's face as he sang the next part:

_You wrote me in a letter--_

_You couldn't say it right to my face!_

_Give me that Sunday school answer._

_Repent yourself away!_

He made an obvious gesture to the crowd to show the utter sarcasm to this statement.

_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there?_

_Bet it sucks to see my face everywhere._

_It was you who chose to end it like you did._

_I was the last to know!_

_You knew exactly what you would do._

_And don't say you simply lost your way._

_They may believe you, but I never will._

_Never again!_

Now, Ryuichi actually climbed into Tohma's lap so that he was straddling them, and the only thing separating their mouths was the microphone that Ryuichi had attached to a pair of earphones.

_Never again will I hear you..._

_Never again will I miss you..._

_Never again will I fall to you..._

_Never._

It was getting intense, especially the way the brunette was moving on Tohma. It was obviously causing him sexual discomfort. Ryuichi pressed his mouth to the blonde's neck, actually causing him to moan, before he continued.

_Never again will I kiss you!_

_Never again will I want you!_

_Never again will I love you..._

_Never!_

_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there?_

_Bet it sucks to see my face everywhere!_

_It was you who chose to end it like you did._

_I was the last to know!_

It was becoming apparent that both men had forgotten they were onstage as raw emotions filled Ryuichi's face.

_You knew exactly what you would do,_

_And don't say you simply lost your way._

_They may believe you, but I never will._

_I never will._

_I never will._

_Never again..._

And with a hot, lingering kiss to Tohma's mouth, Ryuichi got up and simply walked away, leaving Seguchi Tohma sitting in the chair--not the man who ran N-G Studios, not the man who was once part of the most famous band in Japan, but as a man with an obvious hard-on regretting very much that he'd ever cared about his image.

**Silvea Says:**

Tohma. Got. PWNED. I don't _hate _Tohma, really, but well, I actually based this off of a dream I had that I actually did this to my ex. Which, by the way, she deserves it. Either way, does anyone really want more of an explanation of what precisely happened to these two? If a lot of people want it, yeah, I'll do flashbacks or something... but most of you probably just don't care, since this chapter was just so crappy. XD And finally, I'm really sorry that I went, um, WAY over my twenty-four hour thing. School's really stressful! D: I'm really really sorry!!


End file.
